poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Party at a room
{fade to Paris rooftops} Duchess: Thomas, Madame will be so worried. Are you sure we can't get home tonight? Marie: Mama, I'm tired. Berlioz: Me too, and my feet hurt. Franklin: And so are our feet. O'Malley: Look baby, it's late, and the kids are bushed. Toulouse: I'll bet we walked a hundred miles. Berlioz: I'll bet it's more than a thousand. Duchess: Now, now, darlings. Cheer up. Mister O'Malley knows a place where we can stay tonight. Toulouse: How much farther is it, mister O'Malley? O'Malley: (chuckles) Keep your whiskers up, tiger. It's just beyond the next chimney pot. Well, there it is. My own penthouse pad. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's peaceful and quiet. blows Oh! Oh, no. Sounds like Scat Cat and his gang have dropped by. Duchess: Oh. Friends of yours? O'Malley: Uh-huh. Yeah. They're old buddies and the're real swingers. Duchess: Swingers? What is a swinger? O'Malley: You know. Uh, not exactly your type, Duchess. Maybe we'd better find another place, huh? Duchess: Oh no, no, no, I would like to see yor pad, and meet your Scat Cat. O'Malley: Well, okay. look down from a roof window O'Malley: Hey, Scat Cat! Blow some of that sweet stuff my way! Scat Cat: (laughs) Well, looky here! Big man O'Malley is back in his alley! Swing on down here, daddy. O'Malley: Lay some skin on me, Scat Cat, yeah! Italian Cat: Buona sera, paesano! English Cat: Welcome home, O'Malley! Franklin's mom: Franklin! Franklin: Mom! Dad! (hugging them in Pinocchio's voice) Gee, I'm glad to see ya! Flora: Dad! You and Mom are all right! Pom: Dad! Babar: (hugging him) Pom! (in Gepetto's voice) My boy. I'm so happy to see you! Pom: (in Pinocchio's voice) Me, too, Father. Lady Rataxes: (joyful) Victor! Victor: Mother! (hugging her in Pinocchio's voice) You're here, too. Lord Rataxes: (in Gepetto's voice) Yes. We all are together again. Bear: Guys! Rabbit: Thank goodness you're okay. Badger: We were worried about you. Basil: Ah, I'm glad Victor is safe. Madam: Hello, Babar. Babar: Madam! (Babar hugs Madam) Arthur: Look who's here in the room. Flora: Uncle Arthur! Beaver: We were kidnapped by Edgar and the villains, but thanks to Thomas O'Malley. He saved us and took us here. Snail: Who are the dogs? Dodger: This is my old friend, Cooler. And this is Nose Marie, Whopper, Bright Eyes and Howler. Nose Marie: (in Cinderella's voice) Pleased to meet you. Franklin: (to the cats in the room) It's all right. The dogs are not going to hurt you or eat you. They are friendly. They are with us. (The cats smile) O'Malley: Duchess, this is the greatest cat of 'em all. Duchess: Oh, I'm delighted to meet you, monsieur Scat Cat. Scat Cat: (kisses her paw) Likewise, Duchess. You're too much. Duchess: Oh, ho, ho. You are charming! And your music it so-- so different. But so exiting. Berlioz: It isn't Beethoven, mama, but it sure bounces. Scat Cat: (chuckles) Say! This kitten cat knows where it's at! Marie: Knows where what's at? Scat Cat: Well, little lady, let me elucidate here. (sings) Everybody wants to be a cat Because a cat's the only cat Who knows where it's at O'Malley: Tell me! Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat 'Cause everything else is obsolete Scat Cat: Strictly high-button shoes. O'Malley: A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Scat Cat: Everytime he plays. O'Malley: But with a square in the act You can set music back Scat Cat: To the caveman days scats O'Malley: I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing Scat Cat: Still the cat's the only cat Who knows how to swing Russian Cat: Who wants to dig a long-haired gig And stuff like that O'Malley and Scat Cat: When everybody wants to be a cat A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Every time he plays O'Malley: Oh, a-rinky-tinky-dinky O'Malley and Scat Cat: With a square in the act You can set music back To the caveman days Marie: Oh, a-rinky-dinky-tinky O'Malley: Yes, O'Malley and Marie: Everybody wants to be a cat Because a cat's the only cat Who knows where it's at When playin' jazz he always has A welcome mat O'Malley, Marie, Scat Cat: 'Cause everybody digs a swingin' cat Chinese Cat: Oh boy, fellas! Let's rock the joint! Russian Cat: Ha-ha! Groove it, cat! and dance Chinese Cat: Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Foo Young Fortune cookie always wrong That's a hot one! O'Malley: How 'bout you and me, Duchess? Duchess: Yes. Let's swing it, Thomas. Toulouse: Groovy, mama, groovy! Scat Cat (giving trumpet to Berlioz): Blow it, small fry. Blow it. Chinese Cat: Boy, he blew it Italian Cat: But he was a-close. music and dance, untill Duchess plays a harp Scat Cat: Mmm. O'Malley: Beautiful Duchess: If you want to turn me on Play your horn, don't spare the tone And blow a little soul into the tune O'Malley: Let's take to another key Scat Cat: Modulate and wait for me I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon The other cats will all commence Congregatin' on the fence Beneath the alley's only light Duchess: Where every note is out of sight cat returns to jazz All gang: Everybody, everybody, Everybody wants to be a cat! Scat Cat: Hallelujah! All gang: Everybody, Everybody, Everybody wants to be a cat! I'm tellin' you! Everybody, Everybody, Everybody wants to be a cat! Yeah! Everybody, Everybody, Everybody wants to be a cat! Mmm! Everybody, Everybody, Everybody wants to be a cat! Hallelujah! Everybody, Everybody, Everybody wants to be a cat! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts